Ninian is Yandere
by Inked-Draft
Summary: Ninian has been in love with Eliwood since their fateful, first meeting. But what will she do when she discovers who Eliwood really loves?


**Ninian is Yandere**

[At the Lycian Alliance camp…]

NINIAN: Lord Eliwood…  
>ELIWOOD: Is something wrong?<br>NINIAN: No… It's nothing…  
>ELIWOOD: But you look very nervous.<br>NINIAN: I… Please don't worry about me.  
>ELIWOOD: Please tell me what's wrong, Ninian. You're my friend.<br>NINIAN: It's… I… I…  
>ELIWOOD: Yes?<br>NINIAN: … I love you…  
>ELIWOOD: (surprised)<br>NINIAN: I-I'm sorry.  
>ELIWOOD: No. I'm flattered actually.<br>NINIAN: …  
>ELIWOOD: You… You're one of my best friends but…<br>NINIAN: … Is…  
>ELIWOOD: … T-There is another person I love.<br>NINIAN: … Lord Eliwood…  
>ELIWOOD: Ninian, I'll always remember you as one of the most important people in my life. Don't be sad.<br>NINIAN: Is she… Lady Fiora?  
>ELIWOOD: H-How did you know?<br>NINIAN: I could tell.  
>ELIWOOD: Gee, was I that obvious?<br>NINIAN: Well, I… I… I must leave. (Flees)  
>ELIWOOD: Ninian! Ninian!<br>HECTOR: (Approaching) What happened?  
>ELIWOOD: Hector, what am I supposed to do?<br>HECTOR: What?  
>ELIWOOD: I upset Ninian…<br>HECTOR: Did you tell her you liked Fiora?  
>ELIWOOD: You knew too?<br>HECTOR: Ha! Of course!  
>ELIWOOD: How'd you know she knew though…?<br>HECTOR: It's so bloody obvious! She always tried to approach you but she'd shy away whenever she saw you talking to Fiora.  
>ELIWOOD: Really?<br>HECTOR: 'Course!  
>ELIWOOD: Did I make her feel that uncomfortable?<br>HECTOR: Yeah.  
>ELIWOOD: … Well, I'd better make sure she hasn't run off anywhere dangerous.<br>HECTOR: Lyn and Florina went after her. You'll probably make it worse anyway.  
>ELIWOOD: I guess… You're right.<br>HECTOR: Maybe you should keep your distance for a while. Otherwise, she'll keep getting the wrong idea. You know how thick girls are.  
>ELIWOOD: Okay.<p>

_Meanwhile…_

LYN: Ninian! Ninian!  
>FLORINA: Where is she?<br>LYN: I don't know.  
>FLORINA: Oh no… Oh! There!<br>LYN: Huh?

[They find her sitting under a tree.]

FLORINA: (Runs towards Ninian) Ninian?  
>NINIAN: (crying) Hello, Florina.<br>LYN: Thank goodness we found you.  
>NINIAN: I'm sorry, Lady Lyndis. Did… Did I cause you trouble?<br>LYN: Not really.  
>NINIAN: …<br>LYN: Is something wrong?  
>NINIAN: I…<br>LYN: …  
>FLORINA: Um, I think she wants to talk to me.<br>LYN: Oh, okay. Take her back with you when you're done.  
>FLORINA: Bye, Lyn.<br>LYN: See you later. (Leaves)  
>NINIAN: (sobbing)<br>FLORINA: Ninian, what's wrong?  
>NINIAN: It's just…<br>FLORINA: Yes?  
>NINIAN: … Florina?<br>FLORINA: Hm?  
>NINIAN: Please… Tell your sister… Lady Fiora.<br>FLORINA: Oh, what do you want me to tell her?  
>NINIAN: Tell her… To stay away from Lord Eliwood.<br>FLORINA: Huh?  
>NINIAN: She must… Or she'll be in great danger.<br>FLORINA: D-Danger?  
>NINIAN: Yes.<br>FLORINA: From what?  
>NINIAN: … You will think badly of me if I tell you.<br>FLORINA: I'll never do that. You'll always be the sweet, kind Ninian I know.  
>NINIAN: … I cannot.<br>FLORINA: But I want to help my sister too.  
>NINIAN: I cannot tell you.<br>FLORINA: Is it…?  
>NINIAN: Please, Florina. I'm sorry.<br>FLORINA: Well, okay. I'll tell her.  
>NINIAN: Thank you, Florina.<br>FLORINA: Let's go back now. Or everyone will get worried about you.

[Florina guides Ninian back to where the others are.]

FLORINA: I'm sorry but I have to help Lyn organise things for the next battle now.  
>NINIAN: Lady Lyndis?<br>FLORINA: Oh, yeah. My bad…  
>NINIAN: You should find her then.<br>FLORINA: Will you be okay by yourself?  
>NINIAN: Yes…<br>FLORINA: If you need anything, you can come find me.  
>NINIAN: Thank you. I'll be alright…<br>FLORINA: Bye.  
>NINIAN: Good bye.<br>FLORINA: (Leaves)

_Later in the evening…_

[Florina has just finished informing Fiora about the mysterious danger Ninian mentioned.]

FIORA: Danger? From being with Lord Eliwood?  
>FLORINA: I don't know.<br>FIORA: I'm going to go and ask her.  
>FLORINA: Now?<br>FIORA: Yes. Otherwise, you and Farina might be affected as well.  
>FLORINA: Sis…<br>FIORA: Don't worry, I'll go and ask Ninian.  
>FLORINA: She looked really upset though.<br>FIORA: There's no harm in asking. And I have to make sure you two will be safe. (Leaves)  
>FLORINA: Thanks so much, sis…<p>

[Fiora seeks out Ninian who is staring at Lord Eliwood from a distance.]

FIORA: is that you, Ninian?  
>NINIAN: (Faces Fiora) Lady Fiora.<br>FIORA: You can just call me Fiora.  
>NINIAN: … Yes.<br>FIORA: Florina told me that you said I could bring danger if I went close to Lord Eliwood.  
>NINIAN: … Yes…<br>FIORA: I hope I'm not asking for too much but would you please tell me what this danger is?  
>NINIAN: I… cannot…<br>FIORA: …  
>NINIAN: I… I want to… I want to burn you…<br>FIORA: W-What?  
>NINIAN: … Please… Do not mention this to anyone…<br>FIORA: What's going on?  
>NINIAN: You leave me no choice. If you don't stay away from Lord Eliwood… I will… Burn you…<br>FIORA: I don't understand. What does Lord Eliwood have to do with all of this?  
>NINIAN: I… I must not tell you.<br>FIORA: I won't leave until I have an answer because if I die, who will look after my sisters.  
>NINIAN: Please… Trust me…<br>FIORA: Um…  
>NINIAN: Please forgive me! (Runs away)<br>FIORA: F-Forgive her? What's going on? (Hears footsteps behind her) Huh?  
>ELIWOOD: Fiora.<br>FIORA: L-Lord Eliwood!  
>ELIWOOD: You seem surprised. I'm sorry if I scared you.<br>FIORA: N-No. It's not that.  
>ELIWOOD: Then what's wrong?<br>FIORA: I'm sorry but I must leave. (Leaves promptly)  
>ELIWOOD: Wait… Huh? Fiora…<p>

THE END (for now)


End file.
